Guitar Hero: World Tour
Guitar Hero: World Tour ist ein Spiel für die Nintendo Wii, welches am 26. Oktober 2008 erstmals in Amerika erschien. Am 7. November des gleichen Jahres erschien es schließlich auch in Europa. Developer des Spiels ist Vicarious Visions, Publisher Activision. Das Spiel ist der Nachfolger von Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock und Vorgänger von Guitar Hero 5. Handlung In Guitar Hero: World Tour versucht man Noten, die auf einem Highway integriert sind im richtigen Moment zu treffen und damit Punkte zu bekommen. Des Weiteren gibt es auch noch den Overdrive (Starpower) mit dem die Anzahl der Punkte verdoppelt bzw. verachtfacht wird. Mittlerweile gibt es auch noch zur Gitarre ein Mikrophon und ein Schlagzeug (Drumset). In der Karriere geht es darum, dass man eine Band mit vier untalentierten Künstlern spielt. Ab und an wird die Band von Rockstars, wie z.B. Ozzy Osbourne oder Paramore Sängerin Hayley Williams, die - sofern man gut spielt - die Band in einem Teen Magazin vorstellt. Mit der immer erfolgreicheren Band kann man schließlich auch Geld verdienen, mit dem man sich Ränge kaufen kann, die lediglich zum Vorzeigen gedacht sind. Gameplay Im Hauptaugenmerk von Guitar Hero liegt der Highway, die aus fünf Bereichen (Grün, Rot, Gelb, Blau und Orange) bestehen. Diese Highways, auf der sich die Noten befinden, passt sich an das Tempo des Liedes an. Sobald die Noten über den Bildschirm sliden, heißt es, an der Gitarre den Knopf der jeweiligen Farbe zu drücken, und sobald die Note an dem Schaltpunkt (ganz unten an dem Highway) angelangt ist, den Anschlagschalter zu betätigen. Schon kann man das Grundprinzip von Guitar Hero perfekt, aber neben den einfachen Noten gibt es noch ein paar andere Hürden, die man während des Spielens bewältigen muss. So erwarten einem auch lange Noten, auch Sustains unter den Musikprofis genannt. Was bedeutet, man muss die Noten bzw. Grifftasten so lange halten, bis diese Notenlänge endet. Dann verfolgen dem Spieler beim Spielen auch noch die Akkorde. Diese bestehen aus zwei oder mehr Noten, die gleichzeitig gespielt werden müssen; man muss also mehr als eine Grifftaste drücken. Akkorde können auch als lange Noten vorhanden sein. Besonders brauchbar in den Soli sind die Slide-Noten. Dazu muss man die Finger-Position verändern und Finger auf die Slide-Leiste richten, die bei der neuen Gitarre vorhanden ist. Für alle anderen, die noch die Les-Paul-Gitarre aus dem dritten Teil im Besitz haben, können diese Noten ganz einfach mit den Grifftasten weiterspielen. An der Slide-Bar ist es nicht anders. Einfach den Finger auf die jeweilige Farbe legen und schon erkennt das Touch-Pad die Berührung und man kann diese Note spielen. Um auch den Charme der Bass-Gitarre besonders rüber zu bringen, hat man das Slappen mit einbezogen. Hierbei muss man, ohne eine Grifftaste zu halten, den Anschlagschalter bewegen, und schon ist man im Bass-Groove. Das war es auch schon, was man wissen muss. Das Prinzip mit dem Schlagzeug und dem Mikrofon ist fast das selbe, außer dass diese ihre eigene Kontrollweise besitzen. Im Karriere-Modus erwarten dem Spieler mehr Songs, mehr Klamotten und mehr Gitarren (sogar Einzelteile der Gitarre kann man austauschen). Der Interaktivität wurde sehr viel mehr Beachtung geschenkt, was sehr gut geglückt ist. So kann man den Karriere-Modus auch in einer Band zusammen spielen, sprich zusammen mit Gitarre, Schlagzeug, zweiter Gitarre (Bass) und Mikrofon. Zuerst gibt man seiner Band einen Namen und jeder muss danach noch spezielle Charaktere aussuchen. Hier sieht man auch wieder alte Gesichter wie zum Beispiel Lars Umlaut, Midori usw., aber auch neue Charaktere sind mit von der Partie. Erstmals kann man eigene Charaktere bei Guitar Hero: World Tour erstellen. Vom Emo- bis zum 08/15-Rocker kann man alles zusammenbasteln, wonach einem der Sinn steht. Das gilt auch für die Instrumente. Im Shop kann man seine Gitarren, Schlagzeuge und Mikrofone verändern oder anders gestalten. Die meisten Gegenstände muss man aber jedoch im Laufe der Karriere frei schalten und gegen Bares, welches man auf Konzerten erhält, eintauschen. Der größte Unterschied zwischen Guitar Hero 3 und Guitar Hero: World Tour ist der Aufbau der Karriere. So hat man bei Guitar Hero 3 nur vier bis fünf Lieder pro Ort gespielt. Bei Guitar Hero World Tour sind es quasi mehrere Pakete von Liedern in Einem. Somit kann man das spezielle Land bzw. Event auswählen, in welchem man abrocken will. Von Deutschland zu den USA oder einer großen Silvester-Party in New York ist alles dabei. Die Orte machen dem Namen World Tour alle Ehre und bieten viele verschiedene Standorte. Insgesamt dürft darf man in 84 Original-Songs losrocken, darin sind Linkin Park, Metallica, Michael Jackson, Bon Jovi, Ozzy Osbourne, Blink-182 und viele mehr vertreten. Alle Songs spielen sich beim neuen Guitar Hero-Teil vom Tempo der Highway gesehen ziemlich lahm und sind zu einfach gestaltet. Zwar ist die Songliste sehr gut (Ok, der eigene Geschmack spielt eine große Rolle dabei), nichts desto trotz hatte Guitar Hero 3 einen viel höheren Schwierigkeitsgrad, der vor allen anderen Features die Langzeitmotivation ausgemacht hatte. Online Modus 2007 hat Activision mit dem Online-Modus von Guitar Hero 3 gezeigt, was man so alles aus einem Online-Service herausholen kann. Bei Guitar Hero: Wolrd Tour hat der nette Publisher noch mal eine Stufe höher gedreht und den Online-Modus ausgebaut und sogar herunterladbare Inhalte eingebaut. So kann man, wie auch bereits im Jahre 2007, mit seinem jeweiligen Instrument gegeneinander antreten, aber auch ein „Battle of the Bands“ ist vorhanden und ermöglicht das Antreten von vier gegen vier Leuten. Das Ganze spielt sich wieder sehr flüssig und ist nicht eingeschränkt. Im Musikladen kann man die neuesten Lieder mit einer Gebühr von 200 Wii Points käuflich erwerben. Diese kann man entweder auf der Wii oder SD-Karte speichern; wenn man die zweite Wahl trefft, speichert er das Lied darauf und startet es auch direkt von dieser Karte. Instrumente Die verschiedene Instrumente von Guitar Hero: World Tour sind das Mikrophone, die Gitarre und die Drums. Das Mikro besteht genau aus dem was auch ein echtes Mikro hat. Die Drums haben 3 Runde Tellerartige scheiben zum Klopfen und zwei höher liegende Runde Arten die den Highhead darstellen sollen, unten ist noch ein Fußpedal zum drauf treten. Die Gitarre besteht aus fünf Knöpfen (Grün, Rot, Gelb, Blau und Orange) einer Slideleiste für spezielle Noten dann noch das Schlagbrett, welches zum Spielen der Noten verwendet werden muss. Die Gitarre kann man auch auseinandernehmen, sodass man den Griff und den Korpus leichter transportieren kann. Datei:31-uvk8kzal_sl500_aa240_.jpg|Guitar Hero Mikrophon Datei:0a4d350fb6334501526fc9669488ce23.jpg|Die Les Paul Gitarre Datei:Guitar-hero-world-tour-drums1.jpg|Guitar Hero Drums Ecd685089.jpg|Guitar Hero World Tour Gitarre Aufnahme Studio 1-4 Spieler können entweder Bassgitarre, Leadgitarre, Rythmusgitarre, Keyboards oder Schlagzeug wählen, um gemeinsam Musik zu machen. GHMix: Perfektioniere deine Musikreaktion mit den Nachbearbeitungsfunktionen in GHMix. GHTunes: Lade dir die neueste benutzererstellte Musik runter. Songs → Guitar Hero: World Tour/Songs Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Guitar Hero Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Geschicklichkeits-Spiel Kategorie:Musik-Spiel Kategorie:2008 Wii-Spiel